


Amateur's Night

by Whipblade (Serrated)



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Other, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrated/pseuds/Whipblade
Summary: A Drunk Stoker takes to the stage and shakes his tail.Vinnie, not to be out done follows.





	Amateur's Night

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, this.... these are so old but I was encouraged to post, so here they are, dusty and rusty and I have no F's about the state they are in. Grammar and Spelling and everything I bet is just horrible. So enjoy this writing from a teenager!

*/Authors Note:/*[/ Cody & Tawnyare copy written to TerraBM. The Biker Mice belong to their respective companies./]  
/Cody and Tawny used with permission./

[*Amateur’s Night *]

[*By: Whipblade*]

Cody’s wide smile practically split his face. “What’s amatter Stoker, Scared?”  
Stoker snorted. “Never!” Taking a big gulp of his drink, his green eyes narrowing at Cody. “You just want to see me naked.”  
“It’s only an added bonus. You don’t need to go that far.”He purred, “Unless you want to.” Waggling his red eyebrows.  
“Why don’t you go up there then?” Stoker snapped with asmile, he knew Cody would in a heartbeat.  
“I would if I could. But then who’d serve the drooling posse?” Cody laughed.  
“Where’s that ol’ Stoker ego?” Tawny asked leaning on Stoker’s shoulder. “Or are you afraid you lost your good looks?”  
Stoker glared at Tawny.  
“If looks could kill” Cody laughed. “You’d be dead Tawny.”  
Stoker grabbed another mug of frothing booze. Chugging it back he glared at Cody. “Play something with a beat.” He growled slamming the empty mug on the bar counter. “I haven’t lost a damn thing!” he pushed past Tawny and Cody making his way to the stage, staggering slightly, tripping up the stairs.

“Okay, okay you dragged me in here.” Vinnie complained looking around he spotted the stage and mouse pole dancing in a thong. “IS that….” Spinning around Vinnie headed for the door. “I am not watching that!”  
“No no.” Throttle laughed. “You said you’d be here for Cody, we’re here n’ now you’ve got to keep your word.”  
“Oh momma!” Modo shield his eye. “Ah didn’t need to see that.”  
Throttle turned around and spotted Stoker stumbling/falling off the stage. “Well, least it’s over.”

Cody and Tawny caught Stoker as he stumbled off the stage.“See,” he huffed at the still beautiful Tawny. “Still got it.”

“Three tall frosty ones.” Throttle ordered as he and his bros made their way to a dressing Stoker. “We miss the show?” he chuckled.  
“Yeah you did bros, he was good too.” Cody winked passing three large sodas to the Biker Mice.  
“I gotta pee.” Stoker grunted not as stable as he wanted to be, he made his way, stumbling to the little boys room. Walking out of the bathroom, there was Vinnie on stage strutting his stuff. A slight drunken blush on his white cheeks.  
“Oh brother.” Stoker moaned as he made his way to the bar. Sitting on a barstool, back to the stage Stoker smiled at Tawny.  
“What did you think of the show?”  
Giggling she smiled. “It was…”  
/Flump./ Vinnies red thong landed smack on Stokers head.  
“ARG!!” Stricken, Stoker whipped it off shuddering. He wasn’t turning around.  
“Not as amusing as what is on stage now.” Tawny laughed her eyes traveling to the white nude egotistic mouse on stage.

Whipblade 2007


End file.
